A New Feeling
by Ms.Spades
Summary: another chack story i started and didn't really get any where with. let me know what you think and if i should continue it. thanks guys.


Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, was currently sitting in his lab bored out of his mind. He had already repaired all his jackbots that the Xiaolin monks had destroyed and drawn out the blue print for a new version of bot that would hopefully be able to defeat the monks and now found he had much too much free time for his liking. He thought about going to the lair of his Heylin hero, but quickly rejected it. The only reason he wanted to stay away from the dragon warlord was that he had an enormous crush on him; just thinking of the powerful man caused his cheeks to turn red. He couldn't help it.

He sat thinking of what he could do, but nothing came to mind. He was plain bored and there was nothing he could do about it. No wu meant no monks and no monks meant no action and no action equaled boredom. He found his minded wandering to the dark overlord.

_What was he doing now? Was he also bored? Or was he entertained by his many cats? _He thought. _Would he want to see me? No, of course not, he hates me. Why would he want to see me? What was it about him that Chase hated so much? Was it that he was weak? Or was it something else?_

Jack shook his head trying to clear these thoughts out of his mind. Whenever he remembered that Chase hated him it brought on an overwhelming sense of depression. He didn't want to know the answers to his questions; they would only confirm what he knew. That he wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough for any thing or any one, that's why he was currently alone in his lab. What he didn't know was at that moment Chase was wondering about him.

Chase had finished his usual schedule, but for some reason he had extra time it wasn't till he thought about it that he realized he hadn't seen Jack at all that day. It made him wonder what the boy could be doing after all there was never a day that passed that Jack did not make a pest of himself. Something was either wrong or he had finally decided to leave Chase alone.

_Not likely, _Chase thought with a smug grin. _I could never be that lucky, but then what was wrong? What is he up to? Is he doing this hoping to get a rise from me? No, he may be intelligent, but he certainly wasn't smart enough to think like that._

Chase found himself frustrated at the irony of what he had just thought. It was true. Jack was very intelligent, but only when it came to mechanics, math, and science which were are related to each other. Yet when it came to everything else Jack was the stupidest person around on top of all his other flaws, but that wasn't being fair Chase realized. For all of Jack's flaws he had good qualities to make up for them.

_What am I thinking?! _Chase thought with horror. _Jack has no redeeming qualities! He is a worm! An insult to the Heylin! Wuya is more qualified than him even though she had as many failures._

Chase rubbed his temples his head beginning to spin with thoughts, each one colliding with the next. What was wrong with him? Why were his thoughts focused mainly on Jack? The little maggot was infuriating! He found himself wandering through his evil palace. It was home to him and his feline warriors as well as Wuya on occasion. He enjoyed the lit rooms with their many large windows. He allowed the sun to shine in during the day. True the light dulled his senses, but he enjoyed the feel of the sun on his skin. At night however they were lit with candles in chandeliers and candelabras fixed to the walls allowing one to see and still enjoy the dark.

As he walked through his home Chase found himself fighting with the idea of whether to see what Jack was up to or not. In the end his reasoning won and he decided not to. Jack would be fine after all he knew how to take care of himself. He had showed that by all his quick get-aways from the monks.

Jack was considering a similar question. He was still bored out of his mind by the time he reached his room on the second floor. In his mind he was debating whether or not to see Chase. Either way he reasoned he still needed a shower. He was covered with grease from the bots and pencil lead stained his skin from sketching the blue print.

Jack peeled the dirty t-shirt from his body as he walked into his bathroom. It was as you would suspect decorated in his signature colors of black, red, and yellow. The shower itself was like any other the main difference was in stead of knobs he had built in a water proof computer touch screen. The controls for it were simple the green button turned on the water the up and down arrows changed the temperature and the red button turned the water off. On a shelf in the shower was a bottle of shampoo made especially for him and a liquid soap made for his sensitive skin. Jack often considered being an albino was more of a curse than anything. The sensitivity, the burn ratio in the sun, and above all the completely unwanted attention others gave him. If it wasn't fascination or concern, it was hatred or lack of interest. Chase seemed to be the latter of these two.

_Why is he that way?_ Jack thought._ Surely there's more to him than most thought. Why else would he want people so far from him? Was he afraid of letting any one close, knowing he would out live them? Surely he was lonely with only that hag to keep him company and she wasn't even there that often. I think I will go today since I have nothing to do and maybe he wants company. Yeah right who am I kidding?_

Jack mauled over the idea through the shower not really sure if it was the best idea or if he should find some other way of occupying his time. As he dried off after the shower he finally got up the courage to go and see Chase. Who knew maybe he was in a good mood for a change a really, really good mood. Jack went to his closet. In it was several of the same outfit which was his signature black outfit with his black trench coat. The reason he had so many of the same was he liked wearing it outside mainly because it exposed the least amount of skin to the sun, which is exactly what he donned now. After pulling on his gloves and goggles, Jack fired up his helipack and started toward Chase's lair praying the dragon lord would be in a receiving mood.

It took Jack about an hour to get there not including the climb up to it. If he had tried to fly on his helipack up to it he would have been slammed into the cliffs below it by the dangerous wind. He finally found himself standing outside the huge doors that barred the entrance to the stronghold. He paused for a moment trying to regain his breath as he looked once again upon the structure that stood before him taking in its jagged and rough appearance, no doubt it was designed to look this way to frighten away any that may come to do harm to those inside. Having his breathing finally under control he tried pushing the doors open only succeeding in exhausting himself even more. He finally gave up and leaned his back against the rough wood doors. He banged his head against the hard door panels and looked at the sky which was now starting to turn dark. As he put all his weight on the doors they opened on him, sending him sprawling in on his back. He looked up to see Chase Young staring down at him with one eyebrow raised above the other in puzzlement.

"Uh…..hi, Chase." Jack rasped out, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at lying on his back at the feet of the sexiest man alive.

"Spicer, what are you doing?" Chase said, as the thick eyebrow returned to its place next to the other one. Jack could see the amusement in his golden eyes.

"Well, uh, I, um, didn't really have anything that had to be done, so I, uh, thought I might come for a visit." Jack said, the reason sounding stupid even to him. Jack turned a red as his embarrassment increased.

"Will you get up, Spicer, or do you plan to lay there when I shut the doors?" Chase said, looking to the ceiling as though asking for patience with Jack.

"Oh, uh, right, sorry." Jack muttered getting up quickly. No sooner had Jack stood to his feet than Chase shut the doors where he had been moments before.

_He wasn't kidding about shutting them on me._ Jack thought with a shudder. He looked up at Chase to see the warlord smirking down at him; apparently the boy's obvious discomfort about the truth was amusing to him. Soon his amused look turned to a neutral mask of indifference.

"Uh, how did you know I was out there?" Jack asked trying hard not to look like an idiot in front of Chase…..again.

"I could hear you out there struggling to open the door. It was simple to figure out it was you. No one else that comes to see me has trouble with the doors." He answered as though the answer was obvious to begin with.

"Oh, right. Of course." Jack turned redder mentally reprimanding himself.

"Now, what do you want, Spicer?" Chase demanded.

"Well, nothing really. I was just bored and thought I might come by." Jack gulped feeling as though the warlord's gaze was penetrating him. He waited to see how Chase would respond.

Chase just looked at him for a moment. He wasn't really sure how to react to the statement. He just continued to stare at Jack, causing Jack to fidget nervously. It made Jack uncomfortable that Chase hadn't answered him yet, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Chase thought.

"I can go if you want…" Jack said, starting to turn back to the doors.

"No!" Chase yelled, grabbing hold of Jack. Jack let out a squeak of surprise as Chase pulled him roughly away from the door. Jack looked at Chase for a moment hoping the sudden out burst meant what he thought. Chase blushed on the inside at his own foolish out cry. Why had he done that?

"Chase…." Jack said waiting for Chase to explain. He was concerned for Chase. This was unusual for him.

Chase straightened himself and let go of Jack's arm. He could see the hope building in the youth's eyes. Jack looked at him waiting for a reason as to the sudden cry.

"I thought that since we both seem to be bored that you might stay and hopefully we would relieve each other from our boredom." Chase explained, hoping Jack didn't catch the hidden reason of why Chase wanted Jack to stay. Jack smiled at Chase, happy that his idol wanted him there.

"So, what do you want to do, Chase?" Jack asked shyly, not wanting to press his luck.

Chase rolled his eyes. He wanted to be honest with that question, but now was not the time. Jack blushed again realizing the foolishness of this question and what he wanted the answer to be. As he stood there his stomach decided to throw in its ideas. Jack put a hand to his stomach and blushed harder. It wasn't till now that he realized how hungry he was. He looked to see Chase's eyes shining with amusement.

"Come on, Spicer." He said looking slightly aggravated as he led the way to the dinning hall.

The dinning hall had one huge table in the middle of it though Chase was the only one that used it. No one hardly ever entered the Heylin lord's home and lived especially for dinner. Chase sat Jack down at one end of the enormous table and went to find something for the boy. He returned moments later with surprisingly Jack's favorite meal; chicken nuggets. Jack looked at him amazed by this.

"How did you…?" Jack asked his voice trailing off in wonder.

"It was simple to figure out counting you often have the smell lingering on you under the grease and oil." Chase answered, smiling on the inside for watching the boy enough to know these things.

Jack demolished the meal in an incredibly short amount of time. Chase watched wide eyed, amazed at the boy's lack of gag reflexes and large stomach. Without the approval of his brain Chase's mouth flew wide open as he watched Jack with his own different hunger growing. Chase's mind was far from him as Jack looked at him quite finished with his food.

"Chase? You ok?" Jack asked, concerned for his idol which seemed to be out of body at present. Chase shook his head clear of all thoughts and closed his almost salivating mouth, before looking Jack in the eyes.

"Fine, Spicer. Why do you ask?" He said his voice as steady as always.

"You looked kinda out of it. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you. My mind seems to wander lately." Chase said, his expression changing to one of contemplation. He was sorry to worry Jack? What had made him say that? One look at Jack told him the youth had caught on as well.

"Like that," Jack continued. "I mean you just apologized to me…for worrying me. Some things on your mind. Maybe it would help to talk about it to some one." Jack looked up innocently at Chase knowing he wouldn't go for it.

"I don't think you'd be the one to talk to on this, Spicer." Chase said coolly, his face returning to its show of indifference.


End file.
